En Busca de la Felicidad
by Jass Criss
Summary: Blaine parece encontrar su felicidad cuando Kurt llega a su vida, pero aun asi tiene muchas cosas que pasara para que esten juntos y felices.
1. Mala Pesadilla

**_Cambio_**

Los sueños no son algo que se cumplen siempre pero por eso se debe luchar hasta alcanzar lo que se desea. Respire profundamente y trate de imaginarme como sería mi mundo de diferente si conociera a alguien como yo, alguien diferente. Nunca lo encontraras. Me susurraba a mi mismo siempre.

Si no saben quién soy yo, les diré mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy… Gay, se que tal vez piensen cosas malas porque soy diferente, pero no me importa, solo me importa lo que yo pienso en mi interior y en los que me rodean, ¿que porque lo digo? Porque algún día todo esto que escribo les servirá a futuras personas, además de que me desahogo en el.

Era lunes inicio de semana, de nuevo a la tortura habitual, mi madre me miro con detenimiento mientras comía, sabía que algo pasaba conmigo, era solo que yo no quería que ella lo supiera lo que a mí me sucedía, camine a paso lento hacia la escuela, siempre con mi cabeza agachada y con miedo hacia la escuela, era de nuevo a lo que temía, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban, cuando de pronto lo vi allí, parado viéndome con esa cara de muerte que tenia y ese odio que sentía por mi y por lo que yo era. Camine rápidamente a su lado para evadirlo pero mis intentos fueron en vanos porque el si me vio.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la reina en persona—agacho su rostro y se mofo de mi—dejemos que la reina continúe su camino.

No podía negar que sentía venir unas lagrimas de mis ojos, camine rápidamente hacia el baño y me encerré en un cubículo y comencé a llorar, era horrible lo que me pasaba, ¿que tenía yo? No era distinto a todos los demás solo por tener diferentes gustos. Pase mi mano por mis rizados cabellos y tome papel para limpiar mis ojos.

—No queda de otra—me dije a mi mismo—Salí del baño y camine con la cabeza en alto, trataba de que nada me importara y bajara ya mi autoestima que estaba por los suelos, de pronto mientras caminaba entre ese mar de gentes, mire a ese chico que me gustaba tanto, su cabello, sus ojos y esa forma tan linda en que me trataba. Venía con sus molestos amigos, pero para mí solo él era lo que importaba

—miren, miren pero si es la Srita. Anderson—dijo el más grande de sus amigos, el se giro hacia él y lo miro con odio

—ya déjenlo en paz, el no les ha hecho nada—y me desplego una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Cada vez que hacia eso me encantaba más. Suspire profundamente y lo mire con una sonrisa.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, todos los alumnos ya se había ido y solo yo caminaba por los pasillos. Cuando de pronto lo vi de nuevo, ahí parado a unos metros de mí, viéndome con esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia, cuando noto que lo miraba me sonrió. Mis manos se escurrían de sudor y mis piernas temblaban por el nerviosismo y mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas. ¿Sería que el también era como yo? ¿Era que él me quería?

Se acerco lentamente hacia mí y tomo mi cabeza con sus suaves manos y me la acerco hacia sus dulces labios y comenzamos a besarnos. ¡Esto era perfecto! Era todo lo que estaba esperando. Los minutos se me hacían eternos, mi mente se concentraba en él y sus dulces labios que rosaban una y otra vez con los míos, de pronto nos detuvimos y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro. Me sentí algo emocionado e incomodo, ambos nos mantuvimos callados por un milisegundo y nos besamos nuevamente. El alazo con sus fuertes brazos hacia él. Se detuvo y me miro

—tú eres lo que estaba buscando y quiero estar a tu lado—me dijo con voz suave y paso las yemas de sus dedos en mi rostro.

—Señor Anderson—dijo con voz ronca. Me quede algo sorprendido, ya que esa no era su voz. —Señor Anderson—dijo nuevamente per ahora con un tono más furioso—Señor Anderson—grito.

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante y mire a todos alrededor. Nuevamente me había quedado dormido en la clase del Señor Tomas

—Usted sabe que una de las cosas que más detesto—esta que se duerman en mi clase. Dije para mis adentro—es que se duerman—recalco. Lo mire algo molesto e ilusionado por lo que había soñado, James estaba a solo unos metros de mi y disimuladamente gire a verlo, pero me di cuenta que solo había sido un mal sueño y que jamás me ocurriría eso a mí, tal vez no aquí, ni en este momento. Respire profundamente y camine a mi próxima clase. La gente me miraba como un bicho raro, unos me sonreían, otro me veían con asco o algo parecido y otro me veía con odio, tal vez era diferente pero así soy yo y así seguiré y nada me detendrá. —Ya vendrá un nuevo día—me dije a mí mismo.

De regreso a mi casa, sabía que mi padre me esperaba en la cochera para que hiciéramos a lo que él denominaba "Trabajo Masculino", él sabía lo que yo era pero aun así trataba de hacer sus intentos, jamás me había atrevido a decírselo, tenía miedo de que se enojara conmigo, me odiara o le pasara algo malo por mi culpa, así que simplemente le seguía su juego y aunque no teníamos mucho en común, siempre aprendía cosas nuevas con él y me divertía a su lado, al fin y al cabo era mi padre. Sabía que algún día le diría lo que pasaba conmigo y con mis gustos pero para entonces a lo mejor ya estaríamos preparados ambos para aceptarlo.

Y ahora les contare lo que me sucedió hace unos días y como siempre las mismas personas me molestaban por mis diferencias, no era culpa mía haber nacido así, pero saben. Adoro ser así, me siento único y eso me hace feliz, muy feliz. Ok prosigo estaba sentado en mi banca comiendo mi hamburguesa con Jane y Peter mis amigos inseparables, ellos me comprendían y me quería por lo que era.

—No les hagas caso—me decía Jane—tu eres único y eso es lo que importa. Alce mi rostro y la mire aun con lagrimas en los ojos, no comprendía porque me trataba así, tan cruelmente como si fuera un bicho raro o aun peor como si tuviera algo que se contagiara con el aire. Y lo que me habían hecho no era cualquier cosa, ellos me… habían metido mi cabeza en el escusado y después me escupieron como si yo les hubiera hecho algo malo a ellos. Más lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas más y más, Jane me abrazo y me recargo en su pecho.

¿Así o mas peor se imaginan mi vida? Pues están equivocados, hay cosas peores, pero no quiero recordarlo y manchar esta hoja con mis lágrimas, mejor veamos el lado positivo.

Mi papa va a ser trasferido a Ohio y eso significa que iré a una nueva escuela, ya con anterioridad la he visto y es un lugar magnifico, hay respeto. Lo que yo necesito y más que nada un lugar donde ser yo mismo si temer de los demás, mis amigos me extrañarían, ya no estaría el loco de Blaine molestándolos por su ropa sin combinación, ellos me habían apoyado desde que tenía memoria, ambos Vivian a los lados de mi casa y siempre estaban cuando yo lo necesitaba y eso era algo que admiraba de ellos, amor sincero.

—Los quiero mucho—les dije mientras abrazaba a ambos con mucha fuerza

—awww cuidado Blaine, eso de hacer pesas te hace más fuerte.

Les sonreí y contuve mi llanto por unos segundos, el auto de mi padre comenzaba a sonar porque apenas lo había prendido, camine un poco y luego retrocedí y corrí a abrazarlos. Les hice un además de adiós y entre al coche. Jane y Peter se abrazaban por los brazos y con la otra mano me decía adiós.


	2. Cuestiones  Parte I

Cuestiones

Parecía que un mejor día se acercaba, tal vez mi vida cambiaria, me había alejado de mis amigos pero tenía la posibilidad de por fin hallar lo que quería: "paz" tanto conmigo mismo como con mi entorno. Gire mi rostro y aun distinguía a mis amigos desde lejos que seguían viéndome como me iba. De pronto mi celular sonó

"Ya te extrañamos" —decía el mensaje de Jane.

Sentía mucha melancolía, pero creo que era tiempo de seguir adelante y encontrar nuevos amigos, compañeros y personas con quien relacionarme. Mi padre condujo con mucha velocidad hacia Lima, Ohio. Cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en lo que quería para mí en el futuro.

De pronto me vi parado en mi antigua escuela, pero esta vez era diferente, las personas me miraban con más odio, camine por el pasillo principal para ir a mi clase de Literatura, cuando de pronto vi a mis "amigos"

—Pero mira quien es—le dijo a Jane, es la Srita. Anderson—no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, mis propios amigos me había insultado, parecía que jamás me había querido, que solo era mis amigos por saber más de mi para luego mofarse a espaladas mías—Jane recuerda que el Azul y el Rosa no combinan—se burlo de mi.

Gire mi rostro y camine mas apresuradamente, de pronto vi a James que se acercaba apresuradamente hacia mí, no sabía porque lo hacía, hasta que vi lo que intentaba hacer. Me empujo con mucha fuerza que termine tirado por los suelos, mis libros estaban esparcidos por todo el pasillo y todos se reían de mí. Corrí con mucha fuerza hacia la salida y de cuando llegue ahí parecía haberme tele trasportado a otra escuela, era distinta a la anterior y había un chico nuevo. Claro de ojos cafeces, alto, siempre a la moda y posiblemente gay, camino a mi lado y me sonrió y yo le sonreí. Camine atrás de él para seguirlo, el me miro y me sonrió y lo seguí y me miraba y me sonreía muy tiernamente. De pronto nos hallamos él y yo solos y él se paro frente de mí y yo me acerque a él para besarlo, el parecía corresponderme cuando de pronto sonó lo que parecía mi celular, abrí mis ojos y estaba abrazando mi cojín en el auto de papa y mi hermanito me miraba con extraño

—Mamá, Blaine hace cosas rara de nuevo

Baje el cojín apenado y lo golpee con mi mano en su cabeza para que se callara.

—Auuuuchh—dijo furioso—míralo ehhh—le dijo a mi mama.

Pero mi mama estaba adormitada para regañarnos a ambos

— ¡ya cállense ambos! —dijo mientras movía su mentó—trato de dormir.

La mañana recién comenzaba, era lunes por fin el día que había estado esperando con tanto anhelo, por fin iba a ir a la nueva escuela, iba a conocer personas nuevas e iba a tener la oportunidad de poder vivir en paz o eso es lo que espero, antes de que comiencen a molestarme por lo que soy. Entre con timidez a la escuela, se veía muy grande y parecía como una casa antigua, pero era una escuela, tenía muchas ventanas adornadas con cortinas de color rojo obscuro, debía ir a la oficinal de las secretarias para que me diera mi horario, mis clases y mi salón. Camine a paso rápido mirando por todos lados para ver cómo era dicho lugar, había mucha gente, de diferentes colores, rubios, claros, mestizos y todos estaban en paz, no había racismo y esperaba que eso también pasara para personas como yo.

—Hola—escuche una voz proveniente de mi espalda. Gire mi rostro y mire a la persona que había emitido dicho sonido. Era delgado, alto, con cabello lacio y traía el uniforme de la Academia Dalton como era obvio, debo admitir que parecía agradable y creo tenia voz para cantar, lo podría saber por el tono en el que me hablaba

—Hola—le respondí al cabo de unos segundos

— ¿eres el nuevo verdad? —me pregunto entusiasmado, jamás me había preguntado algo de esa manera, pero de alguna forma me había sentido como en casa, la forma en que me hablaba, me hacía sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto y que era el lugar que buscaba

—si soy yo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunte interesado en mi interlocutor

—me llamo James Agron

Al escuchar ese nombre me vino a la cabeza en recuerdo de mi amigo James, aquel que me había consolado y me había ayudado cuando más lo necesite, no sabía si debía decirle, pero en mi interior sabia que debía hacerlo—awww en mi antigua escuela mi mejor amigo se llamaba James—le dije con un poco de timidez

—Ohhh que genial, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me había olvidado de decirle mi nombre, se sentía algo descortés, tome un poco de aire y entonces alce mis hombros. —mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y recién me mude aquí a Lima.

—que chido, es muy lindo conocer a nuevas personas y se ve que eres una buena persona—me dijo con una voz muy amigable—bueno "amigo" me debo ir a mi clase, nos vemos después.

Esto era fabuloso de haber sido mi antigua escuela, ahorita ya estaría en el suelo, con baja autoestima y con pensamientos de odio hacia los demás, pero esta vez no era así. ¡Qué alegría! Por fin un lugar donde me comprendían.

Llegue a mi destino y la secretaria me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Sería este el lugar perfecto para mí?

—bueno días ¿Joven Anderson? —pregunto con curiosidad para ver si no se había equivocado de persona.

Por un momento dude, pero luego respondí con mucho orgullo

—sí, soy yo—por primera vez en mi vida, decía eso si tener que los demás me insultaran. La secretaria se giro hacia su computadora y tecleo sus lap top. Parecía algo distraída y distante, como si tuviera muchos problemas pero trata de disimularlos, poniendo esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aun así no dije nada y espere con ansias

—aquí esta—dijo mientras una hoja se imprimía en su multifuncional, saco con mucho delicadeza la hoja y la miro para asegurarse de que fuera mía y después me la dio. —ahí tienes tu horario, lo remarcado son tus maestros y lo subrayado son tus clases, lo que está en negrita son las horas en la cuales te toca cada materia y tu receso—.me miro con una sonrisa, aunque yo sabía que era fingida.

—gracias—tome la hoja y me dirigí a leerla.

Matemáticas era mi primera clase, no era que las odiara, pero simplemente no me gustaban en lo absoluto, tal vez era porque mi antigua maestra de matemáticas no explicaba bien y nunca le entendía nada en absoluto. Mientras pensaba caminaba hacia el aula 202. ¡Rayos! No sabía que aula era, tenía que preguntar, tenía timidez de preguntarle a alguien, gire a mí alrededor y un chavo de cabellos rizados me miraba con curiosidad, cuando noto que lo miraba me sonrió y yo le sonreí. Camine hacia él con el fin de que me diera orientación de donde encontrar dicha aula y de cómo encontrar las demás

—Hola—le dije tímidamente

—eres el nuevo ¿no? —nuevamente esa expresión de curiosidad rara en mi antigua escuela

—Sí, soy yo—ahora si recordé decir mi nombre—me llamo Blaine Anderson y soy nuevo en Lima, Ohio. —vi como trataba de encontrar algo que decirme, si no sabía yo le diría que quería orientación

— ¿necesitas ayuda para encontrar donde están tus clases?

Asentí y lo mire con gusto. Caminamos por los corredores de la escuela y el muy amablemente me contaba de cómo había sido su primer día en esta escuela, la diferencia es que él había entrado igual que todos y yo recién entraba a mitad del curso

—cuando entre me sentía raro, no sabía cómo serian mis compañeros, ni nada, pero por suerte fueron todos amables igual que yo. No te preocupes aquí te aceptaran tal como eres. Miro en mi lista y vio algo que le llamo la atención. —mira tenemos 3 clases juntos y la siguiente nos toca juntos. Tu salón es aquel que está cruzando el pasillo, ve y no tengas miedo, te irá bien, te lo aseguro y nos vemos en un rato.

—gracias por la ayuda. El sonrió y se fue a su clase.

Mire hacia la puerta aun con miedo por lo que pudiera suceder. Puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta y lo gire. Adentro todos estaba leyendo algo de un libro. La maestra noto mi presencia y se quito los lentes, los demás giraron a verme cuando ella hizo dicha acción.

—Así que tus eres el nuevo—me pregunto

—si soy yo

—bueno, pues bienvenido a la Academia Dalton. Por favor preséntate ante el grupo para que te conozcan

Tenía algo de miedo de ver a los demás, pero todos me miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. De pronto


	3. Cuestiones Parte II

Cuestiones Parte II

Mire a los demás en el salón, sentí miedo en mi interior. De pronto escuche esa voz

—Gay, gay, gay, gay—con la voz de burla e humillación de mis antiguos compañeros

Temblé en mi interior, baje mi rostro y apreté mis puños. A continuación alce mi rostro y camine hacia la maestra y me pare frente a todos mis compañeros, tenía miedo de que me insultara o peor aun que me humillaran

—Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy nuevo

Nadien dijo nada y todos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos como platos, la maestra mostro interés en mí y me hizo una señal para que me sentara, me dirigía hacia mi asiento cuando de pronto escuche su voz

—Señor Anderson—se giro y sacón un libro de su mueble—a que esta su libro de matemáticas.

Lo tome y lo deslice entre mis manos, me gire y camine hacia el único pupitre vacio. Tenía miedo de mirar a los demás y que me insultaran o algo peor. Solo miraba mi pupitre y mi libro, aun no me armaba de valor para mirar a los demás y saber que no me dirían nada degradante. Solo miraba de reojo a mis compañeros, algunos me miraba con curiosidad, otro se dormían, otro se perdían en su propio universo y otro escuchaban atentos la clase. Trata de imaginarme como serian mis compañero nuevos, ¿me tratarían bien? O seria igual que en mi antigua escuela, mis manos sudaban y pasaba mi lápiz entre mis dedos una y otra vez ¿con quien comería? ¿Quién me mostraría el lugar? De pronto sonó la campana. Tome mis libros y Salí a velocidad de allí con la esperanza de encontrarme a James, de pronto sentí que algo me seguía. Me gire y algunos de mis compañero me miraba. Creí que me insultarían y me humillarían

—Hola—dijeron todos a coro

Los mire algo sorprendido, tarde en responder

—hola soy Blaine

Todos me miraron y rieron, pero no en forma de burla sino como riéndose conmigo

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—dijo uno de cabellos lacios. Asentí y el les hizo un mohín a los demás y se fueron uno por uno

—Hola me llamo John y hoy seré tu guía—tenía un tomo muy amable, como si se hubieran peleado por decidir quién me guiaría, era extraño.

— ¿Aquí en donde se come?—le pregunte tímidamente

El sonrió y toco mi hombro.

—permíteme tu horario.

Se lo di y seguíamos caminando por el pasillo, era raro, ya que nadien me insultaba, tal vez suene algo sínico pero creo que necesitaba un par de insultos, aun así creo que estudiar aquí me hará sentir mejor

—Tu receso ya está próximo, y lo que me preguntas esta—caminamos más rápido y llegamos a unas grande puertas, el me miro y después las abrió—aquí.

Era grande y espacioso, todos platicaban con todos y no había grupo separados como en mi otra escuela, era fantástico

—Blaine—escuche la voz de John— ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

Lo mire algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo emocionado, tarde en responderle mientras él me veía con los ojos muy abiertos

—nada ¿por?

—es que planeamos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida y será en mi casa

Me sentía emocionado, jamás en mi vida me habían hecho una fiesta "mis compañeros" y mucho menos por ser nuevo, esto era increíble, no podía ingerir todo, me costaba y pensaba que solo era un sueño del cual, despertaría pronto.

Asentí y el sonrió.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar mi radio sonar, a la hora monótona de siempre, me senté en mi cama.

—hoy será un buen día—me dije a mi mismo, ya que hoy era el día de la fiesta, no sabía que ponerme. Me dirigí hacia mi closet abarrotado de ropa, había tanto pero no sabía que llevar. Mientras buscaba entre mi ropa en mi mente me llego una duda, ¿Sera que ellos no sabían que yo era gay? Tal vez por eso me trataban así, y si era así ¿entonces me tratarían como mi antigua escuela?

Mi estomago se revolvió de tan solo pensarlo. Pase mi mano por mi cabello y trate de pensar en algo que me ayudara a olvidar mi terrible pasado, no quería mas humillación ni nada, solo quería ser yo mismo. Encontré entre mi ropa una camisa blanca que no me había puesto y un pantalón entallado que me encantaban. Deslice la camisa que traía y lo tire en el suelo, dejándome desnudo de mi torso, me mire en mi espejo y flexione mis músculos a continuación desabroche mi pantalón y jale mi cinturón haciendo que el resultado fuera que mi pantalón de mezclilla se deslizara por mis piernas y terminara en el suelo, dejándome solo en ropa interior, entonces pase mi mano por mi pecho y luego la baje por mi abdomen acabando en mi entrepierna, apreté con delicadeza mi pequeño amiguito, mientras jugaba con él pensaba en James, el chico que me gustaba desde que tenía memoria, parecía que estaba junto a mi tocándome y haciéndome suyo. Mi mente había divagado tanto en eso que había hecho que mi amiguito se despertara y se levantara, seguía tocándolo y mi excitación se hacía cada vez mas.

De pronto un sonido interrumpió mi concentración

—Blaine—era mi mama— ¿iras con tus amigos?

Tarde en responder, mi mente estaba perdida en otros asuntos. Respire y mi amiguito comenzó a bajarse a su lugar de origen.

—si mama, ya me estoy cambiando.

El sonido se acabo y comencé a vestirme. Trate de dispersar mis pensamientos y pensar en lo que me esperaría en la fiesta. Me asomé debajo de mi cama para ver si estaban mis zapatos favoritos, los encontré en menos de un segundo y me los puso. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a mi baño. Me mire en el espejo y me mire en el.

Mi cabello estaba algo alborotado, me coloque un poco de gel y lave mis dientes. Corrí hacia abajo y me despedí de mis papas, me pare fuera de mi casa y pase lista para ver si traía todo

*Celular

*Cartera

*Cabello peinado

*Me lave los dientes

*y mi amigo estaba dormido (por ahora)

Llegue a la fiesta y mire que todos me miraban con admiración como si fuera alguien nuevo y con grandes cosas que aprender. Muchos me hablaban, no sabía quiénes eran solo asentía y reía. De pronto James camino hacia mí con una muchacha muy atractiva. Wow jamás pensé que mi amigo se levantaría por ver a una mujer, coloque mi mano en mi entrepierna para disimular

—Hey Blaine—dijo James—te presento a mi hermana. Ella se acerco a mi tenía miedo de pararme y que se diera cuenta de ella me había excitado. Por suerte no lo noto, me abraso y luego me aleje de ella.

Todos se animaban con la fiesta, de pronto alguien se le ocurrió jugar a la botella, todos emocionados se sentaron, giraron la botella y por suerte no me toco hasta que la hermana de James, Susan tomo la botella, me miro a los ojos y mordió su labio y yo sabía que había atracción, la botella termino exactamente en mi. Ella me miro y con su dedo me decía que me acercara a ella, lo hizo muy lentamente y nuestras bocas rosaron lentamente, ella metió su lengua en mi boca y yo en la suya. Me sentía raro ¿sería que no era gay? No sabía porque pero sentía un gran placer al rosar nuestras lenguas una y otra vez

—chicos ya termino—nos interrumpió su hermano. Nos miramos uno al otro y nos detuvimos. El resto del juego nos la pasamos mirándonos uno al otro.

Todo termino y todo comenzaron a irse un por uno. No sabíamos porque pero ella y yo nos quedamos solos, solo paso un instante y ella camino hacia mí y nos besamos una y otra vez, comencé a pasar mi mano por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo todas su delineado cuerpo. Ella paso sus manos por mi abdomen para sacarme la camisa, nos alejamos unos segundos y luego me la saque, yo le desabroche su blusa y nos seguimos besando.

—hazme tuya—me decía una y otra vez.

Bese su cuello y baje por sus senos y desabrochando su sosten, me desabroche el pantalón y ella me detuvo

—ahí traigo por emergencias—refiriéndose a un condon, ¿sera que ya sabria que esto pasaría?, no sabia pero yo seguía aprovechando, ella lo abrió y luego lo coloco en mi amiguito que al parecer estaba muy animado, después de eso entre en su entrepierna y


	4. Nuevos Caminos

_Nuevos Caminos_

Una vez que terminamos nos miramos por unos segundos y después nuestras miradas se perdieron en el inmenso cuarto. Ella empezó a vestirse y la veía detenidamente como lo hacía, como pasaba su ajustada ropa por su delineado cuerpo, ella notaba que yo la observaba y solo me sonreía y seguía vistiéndose, por mi parte yo busque mi ropa interior, no habría de esperarse que estuviese a la mitad del cuarto, ya que lo que habíamos hecho había sido salvaje y sexy. Me asombre cuando note donde estaban, estaban detrás de la mesa del mini bar, casi al otro lado fue entonces cuando recordé que ahí había empezado todo, me sentía raro, jamás había caminado desnudo enfrente de alguna mujer, acepción de mi mama y eso cuando era más pequeño, mientras caminaba note que ella me miraba fijamente. Tal vez miraba mi trasero o a mi amiguito que colgaba como chimpancé en un columpio de algún zoológico. Sea como fuese yo me sentía bien conmigo mismo, lo que me seguía extrañando ya que yo siempre me sentí gay y no heterosexual o seria que tal vez era bisexual. De pronto ella me miro a los ojos, yo le sonreí y ella se acerco mas a mí y después tomo mi barbilla con su mano y la acerco a mí para darme un beso. Yo me acerque a ella sin ningún problema ya que yo también deseaba ese beso y creo que incluso más pero por ahora eso era suficiente.

—tienes un gran don con las mujeres, aprovéchalo. Eres muy guapo, atento y amable y eso es algo raro en los hombres. Espero podamos vernos pronto. Me sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, di un último giro hacia mí y me sonrió y después salió por la puerta. Jamás me habían dicho algo parecido a esto y me sentía raro pero al mismo tiempo me sentía bien lo cual era aun más raro.

—Ohhh si, mas Blaine, ¡mas! Mi concentración estaba dando fruto, ya está a punto de llegar al orgasmo. De pronto escuche un sonidito que iba en aumento, mis ojos se abrieron como de sopetón y me vi acostado en mi cama. ¡Wow! Aun no podía olvidar lo que me había sucedido hace tan solo unos días. Esa noche había sido espectacular e inolvidable, jamás la iba a olvidar y la recordaría por el resto de mi vida, ya que esa noche había dejado de ser un niño y me había convertido en un hombre. Hoy era martes y tenía que ir a la escuela, los Warblers y yo habíamos preparado una de mis canciones preferidas "Teenage Dream" adoraba esa canción, ya que me recordaba a Susan la hermana de James. Parecía que fue ayer y para ser exactos había sido hace unos días que había audicionado para el coro y al parecer a todos les había encantado la forma en que cantaba. Y a los pocos días había sido aceptado en el coro lo cual me hacía sentir feliz, ya que la música era algo que había en mi interior y que me era difícil de sacarlo de mi.

En la escuela se había corrido el rumor de que un nuevo "chico" que al parecer todos querían conocer, pero el consejo me había dado la asignación de que yo lo presentara a los demás. Hoy era el gran día. Respire profundamente y me levante de mi cama.

—Before you met me, Before you met me—no podía sacar esa parte de mi cabeza. Ahora todo era diferente, disfrutaba de ir a la escuela, menos la parte de aprender. Mis amigos eran divertidos, eran chistosos y eran amables conmigo, muchos de ellos sentían cosas por mí, pero por ahora no estaba decidido a lo que era.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, era martes y hoy era practica del coro y creo que era momento de que mis amigos supieran lo que era, sea como fuese yo les diría que era gay, no estaba seguro de que fuera hetero, bueno tal vez mi primera vez con una niña me decía que lo era, pero en mi interior aun sentía cosas por mi antiguo amorío de bachillerato. Aun me lo imaginaba conmigo haciendo cosas prohibidas. Todos mis "Warblers" estaban en el gran salón entusiasmados por lo que iba a decir. Tome valor y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo que mis compañeros me hicieran como mis antiguos compañeros de preparatoria.

—Chicos—me detuve y respire nuevamente—quiero decirles algo a todos—gay, gay, gay. Recordé escuchando la voz de burla de mis compañeros. Cerré mis ojos y tome valor—chicos soy…—titubeé por unos segundos—soy…—mis manos temblaban a la reacción que tuvieran—soy gay—lo dije en voz alta.

Todos me miraron sonriendo. El presidente del coro golpeo la mesa con su mazo

—Blaine eso ya lo sabíamos todos.

Me quede algo impresionado, no sabía cómo era que ellos, si que ellos no me habían dicho nada malo por eso. Yo estaba como perdido en mi mundo y de pronto una voz de interrumpió

—Blaine, Blaine, Blaine—decía una y otra vez—Blaine—dijo una vez mas y entonces reaccione y busque la fuente de esa voz

— ¿Qué? —dije instantáneamente

—Creo que ya es hora de que ayudes al nuevo. Asentí y corrí por en medio de todos y Salí por la gran puerta. Cuando de pronto lo vi ahí parado con una Chaqueta de cuero y unos zapatos parecidos a impermeabilizantes. Camine hacia él y lo mire con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

—Hola me llamo Blaine—le dije y él me miraba con cierta admiración y no entendía porque.

—Hola soy Kurt y soy nuevo aquí—concluyo con una sonrisa coqueta

—Mucho gusto—y le di un apretón de manos—déjame mostrarte el lugar. Lo tome de la mano y corrimos por el pasillo hacia el gran salón en donde haríamos nuestra presentación y no solo al chico nuevo, sino al resto de los estudiantes de la "Academia Dalton".

—La próxima vez ponte tu chaqueta nueva, niño nuevo—y le acomode el cuello de su chaqueta— ¿me disculpas? Tengo que cantar.

Hace tiempo tenía mucho miedo de cantar enfrente de los demás, pero ahora eso ya no me asustaba, hasta me encantaba. Entonces empecé a cantar.

(Teenage Dream)

No dejaba de mirar al nuevo chico, tenía algo. Algo que me hacía sentir diferente y no sabía qué. Después de terminar de cantar lo lleve por un café. Podría darme cuenta que era gay y lo sabía por su forma de ser y de hablar, que me parecía dulce y encantadora de alguna forma. Mis otros compañeros del coro me acompañaron, Chuck y Johnny. Todos nos sentamos a tomar el café

— ¿así es como tratan a los chicos de coro? —me pregunto tímidamente

— ¡si! —Conteste energéticamente—hasta somos considerados como Súper Estrellas

Podía ver en sus ojos que tenía alguna especie de trauma al escuchar cuando decía "coro"

— ¿y son todos gays? —pregunto nervioso, los tres reímos mientas el nos veía seriamente

—no, yo sí, ellos dos tiene novias.

Aun me veía con esos ojos de nervios y al mismo tiempo temor, y el alguna parte alegre. Debía hablar con él a solas para saber lo que tenia.

— ¿Chicos nos permiten? —les dije a ambos, sabía que ellos entenderían

—tómatelo con calma—dijo Johnny muy amablemente

—Si Kurt—a completo Chuck con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tome un poco de aire y trate de asimilar lo que pasaba, tenía que recordar lo que sentí en mi antigua escuela para poderlo ayudar a él.

—mira Kurt, yo era igual que tu

— ¿en serio? —me interrumpió

—si, en mi antigua escuela yo era maltratado, era despreciado, todos me odiaban y se burlaban de mi en mi cara. Intente de todo, hasta los demande pero a ellos no les importo. —Mire la mesa y recordé cuando era hora del comer, sacudí mi cabeza y continúe—mi vida era un infierno Kurt, pero aquí todo es distinto y podrás encontrar lo que no has tenido en tu antigua escuela.

El me miraba como con ganas de llorar y cuando menos lo espere comenzó a llorar.

—Tú no sabes cómo me tratan Blaine—dijo entre lagrimas—es horrible, todos me lanzan cosas, me insultan, me asen sentir menos. —sus lagrimas parecía goteras infinitas ya que no cesaban.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo controlar el llanto, movía mi cabeza de un lugar a otro y lo miraba como apoyándolo, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo dije lo primero que pensé

—Kurt te prometo que estaré contigo por siempre

— ¿lo prometes? —me dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

—si, lo prometo Kurt. El camino hacia mí y nos abrazamos muy fuertemente

Creo que no había pensado bien en lo que requería esa promesa. Pero algo había nuevo en mí, algo me había hecho sentir Kurt, pero no sabía que era, pero tenía que averiguarlo.


	5. Sueños

Sueños

—Hola Blaine—escuche la voz de Kurt que provenía de mi espalda. Me gire hacia él y por alguna razón extraña lo primero que hice fue tomarlo por la cintura, podía ver que Kurt estaba nervioso, lo mire muy fijamente— ¿Qué pasa Blaine?—lo mire muy fijamente, mordí mi labio por los nervios y entonces dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos y lo bese suavemente, sus labios sabia muy dulcemente. De un momento a otro nos separamos y nos vimos avergonzados.

De pronto algo nos hizo sentir conectados, como si él y yo siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, Kurt estaba nervios podía notarlo en su forma de pararse, y movía sus manos de un lugar a otro, camine nuevamente hacia él y tome sus manos, estaban temblorosas. Tal vez estaba nervioso por lo sucedido. Pero no podíamos evitarlo, era algo que simplemente venia como las olas del mar, entonces tome su suave rostro con mis manos, el me miro sonriente y puse mis labios sobre él, pero había algo raro sus labios ya no sabían dulces, sabían como a… almohada. De pronto abrí mis ojos y me hallaba en mi cuarto acostado babeando mi almohada.

Era raro, no sabía porque había soñado eso, era que ¿realmente quería algo más con él? Camine hacia mi ropero, estaba medio desnudo ya que así era como dormía, busque mi uniforme y me lo puse.

—Hoy será un buen día—me dije a mi mismo, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, no entendía aun porque lo había soñado.

Mi mente estaba muy dispersa, no sabía que pensar, decir o hacer. Chuck había notado que estaba distraído, él es uno de mis mejores amigos y no dudo en preguntarme lo que me pasaba.

—Blaine hoy estas muy…distraído, ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?—me pregunto muy preocupado, esos ojos que tenia me hacían imposible que yo le negara algo.

— ¿Tu alguna vez?... ¿Alguna vez tu?—No sabía lo que decía, ni siquiera yo mismo me entendía—El me veía confundido y trataba de entender las tonterías que decía. Tome aire y acomode mis ideas, Chuck estaba ansioso por saberlos y yo por decírselo—Veras, es que… cuando tu sueñas algo que jamás habías soñado ¿Por qué lo sueñas?

Chuck pensó por un instante, me miro y mordió su labio

—Pues a veces se sueña lo que más se desea—. Lo mire algo confundido porque no sabía si tenía razón y era que yo quería algo mas con Kurt que solo amistad, el esperaba que yo le dijera porque le había preguntado eso, pero no me sentía seguro de decírselo, no ahora. Así que desvié el tema con otra cosa

— ¿Qué dejaron de Tarea?—le pregunte, aunque hacia solo 3 minutos el maestro lo había dicho.

—Pues encargo un ensayo de la contaminación—. Lo mire algo aterrado de que me cuestionara el porqué de la pregunta que le había hecho. Por suerte la clase termino justo cuando él iba a decirme algo, entonces Salí apresurado y para mi sorpresa Kurt estaba parado en la puerta esperándome, eso era algo que se había vuelto cotidiano, yo lo esperaba y él me esperaba lo cual era muy lindo, el era lindo

—Hey Blaine ¿te comido la lengua al gato?—me pregunto al ver que no decía nada. Solo abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero después me arrepentí.

—Vamos a almorzar—el me miraba con esos ojos tan tiernos que tenia, era muy lindos igual que el.

—desde hace unos días eh pensado que tal vez, tu quisieras ir a…—se detuvo y luego me detuvo a mí con su mano, no sabía lo que diría, era que quería tener una cita ¿conmigo? , si me preguntaba eso accedería en ese instante. Pero me adelantaba a mis conclusiones ya que el aun no me decía nada—conocer a mis amigos.

—Ahh…—lo pensé por un momento, no podía decir que no, si quería conquistarlo debía ser su amigo primero—sí, claro será un placer.

Kurt me platicaba sobre lo que le había pasado con su papa, cuando le intento hablar sobre sexualidad.

—Y entonces yo le dije, "papa eso ya lo sé" y él respondió "si claro" y yo simplemente reí—Kurt solo una carcajada y yo lo seguí.

—Al menos tu papa fue amable contigo, el mío era algo mas difícil, no le gustaba hablar de eso y cuando le dije que era Gay casi le da un infarto.

—Blaine, jamás me has contado eso—dijo Kurt— ¿me contarías?—y entonces me miro con esos ojos que tenía tan lindos, awww no podía decirle que no.

—Jamás olvidare aquel día, estaba lloviendo y unos días antes habíamos reconstruido el motor de su camioneta juntos y habíamos compartido muchas historias mías y suyas, el me había contado de su adolescencia y yo de lo que me pasaba, pero en fin ese no es el tema—Kurt, rio suavemente.

—Ahí Blaine, no te preocupes continua.

—Ese día lo estaba esperando, ya había pensado en lo que me le diría y a las conclusiones a las que llegaría, pero creo que ya era tiempo de que él lo supiera. Ese día había ido a la casa de mi hermano Carl, por cierto algún día te lo presentare.

—será un placer Blaine.

Le sonreí tiernamente y le enmarque mis cejas y continúe.

—Entonces ¿en que estaba? Ahh si en que llego de la casa de mi hermano. Yo estaba sentado en la sala esperándolo y entonces llego el momento y le dije: "papa quiero hablar contigo". El me miro muy seriamente tal vez pensando que había embarazado a alguna chava. "que ocurre hijo" me dijo. "Papa quiero que sepas que yo soy diferente", le dije. "¿en que forma?" pregunto él. Y entonces se lo dije: "yo soy… soy… soy—tome aire y continúe—Soy Gay papá. El me miro algo furioso, sabía que quería decirme tantas cosas pero mejor callo y subí a su cuarto muy furioso.

—Awww que mal Blaine, mi papa no lo tomo de esa forma, creo que siempre lo supo. Porque cuando era más pequeño en Navidad le pedí a Santa Claus unos zapatos de tacones—Kurt y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

Caminábamos por el pasillo pero yo solo pensaba en una cosa: "El". Podían estarme diciendo que me iremos a las Nacionales pero estaba tan distraído mirando a Kurt que no me daría cuenta. Entonces lo detuve, el me miro algo nervioso y se parecía a mi sueño ¿sería que mi sueño se volvería realidad?

— ¿Qué pasa Blaine?—me dijo él y entonces me puse más nervioso, ¿era que mi sueño en verdad se hacía realidad?

—Kurt yo te quiero mucho—le dije mientras lo miraba algo apenado, intente cubrir mi rostro de él mirando a otra cosa, porque no estaba seguro si él sentía algo por mí o solo era otro estúpido enamorado de la persona equivocada.

—Yo también te quiero mucho y no sabes cuándo—dijo él. Me miraba con sus ojos tan dulces que no podía evitar decirle "Te amo". Pero si el solo me quería como amigo eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad y eso era algo que no quería, yo lo quería mucho, mucho, demasiado y no quería arruinarlo todo, pero no podía evitarlo, así que simplemente hize lo que en mi interior deseaba y tome a Kurt por sus mejillas y lo bese. El me respondió. Mientras lo besaba sentía conexión, era que ¿estábamos hechos uno para el otro? Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos

—Wow Blaine, creo que—y se avalanzo sobre mi y nos besamos nuevamente.

De pronto algo comenzó a sonar… Biipp Biipp Biipp Biipp y entonces abri mis ojos. No podía creer que solo había sido un sueño estaba molesto conmigo mismo, porque parecía tan real, y creo si necesitaba de el y el de mi. Biipp Biipp Biipp Biipp volvió a sonar mi celular. Lo tome entre mis dedos y lo mire. Era un mensaje de Kurt:

"Te espero hoy en la entrada de la escuela"

Sonreí y le escribí una respuesta rápida

"Ahí estaré"

Y entonces me vestí para irme a la escuela y hacer mi sueño realidad.


End file.
